Robin and the Tamaranean Twosome
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: Blackfire comes into the Titans' Tower to play with our leader, and soon Starfire wants to join the fun
1. Blackfire's Scheme

here's a new story. hope you like it

* * *

Robin groaned as he came to. He looked around, and saw he was tied to a bed, his clothes off his body. He was still wearing his mask, but other than that, he was completely naked. He wondered why, and noticed a figure in the room with him. It looked like Starfire from the silhouette, but he had a feeling it wasn't her.

"Star, is that you?" the boy wonder asked.

The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing to be Starfire's sister, Blackfire.

"Guess again, little birdie," the alien villainess said.

"Blackfire! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just thought I'd come to visit and maybe have some fun. I also used a special sleep potion to knock out your other teammates, including my silly sister, which gives me plenty of time to have fun with you. Oh, and before you say anything, I put a special alien elixir that induces serious lust in people."

Robin tried to cut the ropes, but found himself without a way to do it.

"Oh, were you hoping to find something to free yourself? I took all the necessary precautions. Now, let's have some fun."

Blackfire took off her clothes, making herself completely naked. Her tits and behind were the same size of Starfire, if not a little bigger. She walked to him, rolling her hips as she approached him. This caused his cock to twitch in anticipation of what was to come.

* * *

sorry for cutting it here. wanted to leave an option for if they start banging right away or if Starfire comes in super horny from sharing Robin's food with him.


	2. Two's good, but Three is Awesome

sorry, guys. I was just really eager to get this chapter up. hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Before Robin and Blackfire could get to fucking, the door to Robin's room was opened, and the boy wonder swore he was gonna have a heart attack. There in the doorway stood his alien girlfriend, Starfire, but that wasn't the part that made his shocked. No, it was the fact that she was completely naked and jamming her finger into her pussy.

"Robin, I feel strange," she said as she flew to him, not noticing her sister was in the room. "I feel a need for what you humans call a cock in what you call my pussy." She noticed the look on his face and frowned. "What troubles you, my beloved?"

Robin nodded to the side, and Starfire gasped as she saw her sister standing there. Starfire charged some energy bolts, but Blackfire squeezed her right boob, causing the redhead to moan in pleasure.

"Don't worry, little sister," Blackfire said, trailing her tongue along Star's neck. "I'm not here to hurt you. In fact, I only came to have some fun with your man, but I'm fine with sharing him. After all, things are more fun in a group. Your boyfriend seems to think so."

Starfire looked, and saw her boyfriend's cock twitching. Knowing there was no way either sister could resist while in this state, Starfire reluctantly agreed. The sisters each got on one side of the bed, and started licking the sides of his mighty shaft. Robin moaned in pleasure as the girls practically vibrated their tongues against his cock, but the girls were moaning even more, for when Tamaraneans are in heat, every inch of their bodies become one super-sensitive orgasm zone. Even breathing would give them immeasurable pleasure.

The girls continued to lick him for about ten minutes before Blackfire decided to up the ante, and started rubbing her tits against his cock, making him groan in more. Starfire followed her sister's example, and the sisters were giving him a double titfuck. The girls couldn't believe how good they were making each other feel. Robin came minutes later, covering the girls in his seed. They started cleaning up each other's bodies before sharing the spunk in a passionate make-out session. Once they were done, Robin's cock was back at full mast. The girls then wondered who should go first.

* * *

so, who do you guys want to go first?


	3. sisters ride the birdie

here's the last chapter. hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"You go first, little sister," Blackfire said to Starfire. "After all, he's your boyfriend."

Starfire did as her sister said, slamming her hips down onto Robin's member. Her pussy was tighter than a virgin's, and he would know since he did it with Batgirl once. However, Starfire was not a virgin either. When she was held hostage prior to the Titans' first battle together, the guards had raped her. Luckily for her, Tamaraneans don't become fertile till they become at least 20 years old by human standards.

While Star rode her boyfriend's cock, her sister was growing through a bag of stuff she brought with her. She found what she was looking for, an alien strap-on. She put it in her pussy, and then plunged to other end into her sister's ass. Star moaned in pleasure as Blackfire fucked her sister's asshole. The strap-on stimulated the same sensations Starfire was feeling so Blackfire could feel it too. All three teens moaned in pleasure until Robin came inside of his girlfriend's pussy. The girls pulled Starfire off while Blackfire rode Robin.

Blackfire moaned as she felt Robin fill her pussy. As they fucked, Starfire grabbed the dildo her sister brought, and put it in her pussy. She pumped it in and out of her pussy while squeezing her tits.

Anyway, Blackfire kept twisting her hips, making Robin feel really good until he came inside of her pussy. She pulled out, and collapsed next to him. Starfire stopped playing with herself and joined them, unaware that a worm-like creature came out of her pussy and was currently looking for someone else to mess with.

* * *

now, I bet y'all are asking some things like "What is that creature?", "What was it doing in Starfire?", "Who is it going after now?", "What does that thing want with them?". well, none of those questions will be answered until the next chapter. also, if you have any suggestions for animals for BB to turn into, I'll gladly give it a shot


End file.
